Uskazd
Early years At his birth Uskazd was found by the town priest to have a very strong and sole magical affinity towards lightning. In the months that followed however, his powers kept growing, endangering anyone around him. It was then the priest decided to call forward a powerful Dark Mage that was banished from the town several years earlier. After a discussion that went on for days, the Mage finally agreed to a deal. She put a curse on Uskazd neutralizing his magic, and as a byproduct turning his hair white. After having placed the curse, the Mage went back into exile, leaving behind her robes for Uskazd. The rest of his childhood years went like any normal child would be. His magic was still completely constrained, and he often had to help out his parents at the forge. In the evenings he would often sneak to the tavern to listen to the old war stories of veterans, or the myths and legends of the elders. This life went on until the age of 14, when his town was attacked by the elder dragon Barsiddius. During this attack a three fourth of the town lost their homes, and half lost their lives. Among the death were his parents and his baby sister. Teenage Years Having Nowhere to turn to, most of the townsfolk left towards the safety of the city walls. Uskazd chose no different path. But for those with less coins or skills life is tough. The first years he spend on the street, learning the craft of thievery and burglary to survive. And learning how to run away from the guard. And his skills were started to get recognized by the local crime organizations. In these organizations he learned to defend himself with weapons, how to make proper deals with suppliers and clients, to use the shadows to his advantage, etc... The battles between the guards and criminal organizations started to increase and Uskazd went into hiding until the storm was over. Adult life (Prior Lords of Minecraft) After escaping from a prison cart Uskazd moved to the North, to the city of Neerfelt. There he started a forge, supplying the Poose Army with weapons. When word reached him that Barsiddius was killed by the Lords. He sold his house and shop to set sail to the new land. The land that the dragon who killed his parents kept from the entire world. Lords of Minecraft Having arrived in Dong Dank, Uskazd bought a plot of land near the Redacted Guild Hall and started construction on his new house, and the base for his new delivery company. However, after the creation of Westshire, bussiness started to go down an he decided to move out toward Paupers where he build a pub. Trivia * Nobody knows what the deal with the Dark Mage was. ** But it is certain to say she did not ask to lift the banishment * During his years in Nerfelt an assassin called the Dark Spark made it's appearance in the city Category:SouthShire Residents